prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Campbell
Andrew Campbell is a supporting character first introduced in Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. He is portrayed by Brandon W. Jones. Series |-|Season 3= Mona-Mania Andrew makes his first appearance in this episode as he sits with Spencer and other Decathlon members, where he informs them that Mona will be a new member. When Mona joins them, she informs them that she is running for team captain against Spencer. The Decathlon team votes (Andrew votes for Spencer) and it ends in a tie so they decide to have a quiz-off. After the meeting, Andrew talks to Spencer about Mona. He gives her a pep talk about how she should put on her Hastings face and beat Mona. At the quiz-off, Andrew, being secretary of the Decathlon team, reads Spencer and Mona the questions as the girls try to answer them to the best of their abilities in 10 seconds. When Mona wins, the team goes to The Brew for a party where Andrew sees Spencer looking down because of the loss. Andrew tells her that they could go to the faculty adviser to shut the whole thing down because of what Mona did to Spencer in the past. Spencer doesn't want to win that way, though, so Andrew pats her arm to let her know that it'll be okay. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted Andrew and Spencer are arguing because Spencer hasn't been showing up to the Decathlon team's practices. Spencer had studied on her own but Andrew says that it is a team effort. When Spencer asks him if she is still a part of the team, he explains that she isn't because the team took a vote and removed her. Spencer challenges him to a quiz-off and says that if she wins, then she would get Andrew's vote to be voted back onto the team. If either one of them got an answer wrong, they had to take a piece of their clothes off. Eventually, the quiz off escalates as Spencer has taken off her jacket and Andrew is in his boxers. Andrew gets a question wrong and takes off his shirt. Spencer gets a question wrong and then hesitates for a second because she does not want to take her shirt off, so she just takes her bra off without removing her shirt. At the Decathlon meet, Andrew is studying with Mona when he sees Spencer walk in. He approaches her because she got kicked off the team and he doesn't want her to get in trouble. Spencer tells him that she isn't here to see him and walks over to Mona. When Spencer attacks Mona, Andrew helps pull her off. |-|Season 4= Bite Your Tongue Spencer finds Andrew photocopying some papers. Andrew asks Spencer if they can quiz each other on their way to the physics test. Spencer had forgotten about the test and tells him that she'll wing it. But Andrew informs her that the test is not a winging material and that he has been up all night studying for it. Spencer is curious as to how he doesn't look worn out like her if he was awake all night but Andrew nonchalantly responds that sleep is overrated. Spencer asks Andrew to cover for her as she is not going to attend the class and asks him to stop by her house after school to give her the notes. Andrew agrees. Later, Spencer and Andrew are in Spencer's room, studying. Andrew notices all of Spencer's ribbons that she has won in riding to which Spencer responds that she has got everything in there but the horse. Spencer then asks Andrew for how long did he study for the test to which Andrew replies that he studied for about 7 hours. Spencer admits to Andrew that she didn't invite him over to study, surprising Andrew. She tells that she's been watching how he has been participating in so many extra curricular activities besides studying and asks him share his secret. Andrew is confused as to what Spencer means and so Spencer clarifies that needs some of his "study aid", "the kind with the childproof cap" to stay awake at night. Andrew tells her that he has a legit prescription for his drugs, but Spencer convinces him to give her some of it. Andrew tells Spencer that he knew something was up since Spencer never trusts anyone's notes but her own. Spencer is confused as to why Andrew came to her house in the first place if he knew something was amiss. Andrew admits to Spencer that he is disappointed since he thought Spencer broke up with Toby and invited him over because she was interested in him and leaves |-|Season 5= Thrown From The Ride Andrew approaches Spencer at her locker, and asks how she is holding up. He just wanted to check in, but before he can finish his sentence, Spencer cuts him off, knowing that he was referring to her previous pill popping habit. As Andrew is walking away, Spencer calls out to him, asking what he’s doing tomorrow. Turning back, he smiles in her direction, “I have a feeling you’re about to tell me”. Having replanted the Hastings’ yard, Andrew and Spencer walk into the shed where Andrew asks if they could take a break for a while, “I’d be good with either a bottle of water or snack, or you making out with me”. Laughing, Spencer tells him she’s still with the carpenter and an unfazed Andrew tells her it was worth a shot. Going to grab the mulch, Spencer gasps when she sees a dead possum. Andrew walks over and tells her to stay back, while he picks up a knocked over bucket of Rodenticide and tells her the animal was poisoned. Having cooked Andrew dinner as a thank-you for helping with the garden, Spencer rejects Andrew’s attempts to help her clean up. Upset about her phone call to Hanna, Andrew asks if Spencer wants to talk about it, but she just tells him her friend is an idiot. As Spencer slices her hand open with a knife, Andrew rushes over, asking if she needs him to get anything, she tells him she doesn’t and walks over to the kitchen cabinet to patch herself up. Out, Damned Spot Sitting in class, Andrew checks over his Math test answers. Walking out of the Math test at the end of class, Andrew calls out to Aria. As Aria stops and turns to face him, she asks him what’s up, and Andrew comments that “what’s up” is that he saw her reading his test answers, “copying them down”. Aria apologises before explaining that she couldn’t focus at all and she froze. Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she got a conditional acceptance to Savannah College of Art and Design, and if she doesn’t make honour roll this semester they could completely withdraw her acceptance. Aria again apologises, saying that she panicked, and it’s then that Andrew tells her to slow down, “I’m not mad”. Aria questions that he’s not, and Andrew assures her he isn’t, before suggesting that if she needs a tutor. When Aria says she doesn’t, she’s just got a lot going on, Andrew starts turning to walk away, saying that “if you’d rather get caught cheating…” Grabbing Andrew’s arm, Aria tells him to wait, and when Andrew faces her, she questions if tomorrow is okay. In the Montgomery’s living room, Andrew asks Aria if she’d prefer to revise “factors and equilibriums or the French and Indian War”. When Aria doesn’t give him an answer, he calls out her name, and gaining it, Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she’s a little out of it as she didn’t get much sleep the previous night. Sitting back in the couch, Andrew asks if there’s anything wrong, to which Aria tells him no, she’s fine. Reaching for a textbook, Aria mentions that she should probably choose what she’s worst at, and smiling, Andrew comments that he takes it math and science “aren’t Fitz’s strong suit”. Aria questions him, and when Andrew explains that she could always ask Ezra for help, “assuming you’re still together”, Aria tells him that they should just stick to the books. Leaning in, Andrew notes that there are two types of physical quantity, “they are”…, Andrew leaves it to Aria to fill in the blank, but as Aria’s cell phone beeps, she leans forward to read the text message, ignoring Andrew’s question, “vector and scalar, that it correct”. Apologising, Aria puts her phone back down, but as Andrew goes to say something, it again beeps with an incoming text. Quickly grabbing the cell from the coffee table, Andrew asks Aria whether her phone is a vector or scalar. Aria guesses it’s a scalar, to which Andrew nods, “and if your phone were to sail through the sky accelerating at a rate of three miles per hour per second…”, and Aria assumes her cell would then be a vector. Chuffing, Andrew looks at Aria’s phone and seeing two texts from Hanna about Mike, Andrew comments that it looks as though someone’s worried about her brother. As Aria ignores the messages, the pair get back to studying. Andrew and Aria laugh as Andrew checks the time on his cell phone. Aria questions if he’ll get there on time, and saying that he’s got about an hour til batting practice, Andrew asks if Aria wants to move onto Spanish. Listening as Aria lists off his school activities, Andrew comments that as compared is her exciting life his must seem really…, cutting in, Aria says it sounds functional, healthy, to which Andrew mentions, “planned”. Andrew and Aria smile at one another, and as there’s a knock on the front door, Andrew watches as Aria gets up to answer it. Emily’s at the door, and after telling Aria that she needs to speak with her about Mike, Emily greets Andrew when Aria looks towards him. Reading a textbook as Aria and Emily walk back inside the house, Andrew listens as Aria asks if they can borrow his car. Emily adds that it will be just for a little bit, and picking up his keys, Andrew asks if either of them drive stick. Andrew, Aria and Emily tail Mike, and as Aria indicates that Mike is turning left, Andrew questions whether Aria often follows her brother places. Aria comments that she doesn’t usually, and when Andrew questions that Aria has no idea where they’re going, Aria says she’s sure it’s close. Looking back and forth between Aria and the road, Andrew asks, “what exactly is going on with Mike?”, and from the backseat, Emily comments, drugs. When Andrew questions her, “drugs?”, Emily says they think Mike could be dabbling in stimulants and amphetamines. As Andrew again questions there theory about Mike, “really?”, Aria confirms what Emily said. Andrew pulls up outside Jonah’s Diner, and when Aria thanks him for the ride, Andrew wonders if he should go inside with the girls. Telling him no, Aria mentions that they’ve got it from here. Asking how Aria and Emily are getting home, Andrew listens as Emily says that Spencer can give them a ride, and Aria adds that if Andrew leaves now he can still make the end of his batting practice. Stepping out of the shadows at the dumpsters for Jonah’s Diner, Andrew tells Cyrus to back away from Spencer, Aria and Emily, “now”. Noticing Andrew with a baseball bat, Cyrus laughs, before starting up his motorcycle. After Cyrus has ridden off, Andrew asks the girls if they’re okay. Pretty Isn't the Point In the Montgomery’s living room, Andrew asks Aria why they called it the trial of the century. Sitting down on the couch, Aria guesses it’s because Clarence Darrow.., but cutting in, Andrew tells her there was no Clarence Darrow, “that was Scopes. Different decade”. After watching Mike walk into the house and through the living room, Andrew gets back to studying, “trial of the century”, and noticing Aria not paying attention, he starts to reel of some information to try and gain it back, “Stanford White case. The first time a psychiatric defence was ever successful”. Adding that Harry Thaw shot Standford White because he…, and having gained some of Aria’s attention back, Andrew listens as she says that it was because Harry was jealous of his relationship with Evelyn Biscuitt. Andrew corrects Aria, “Nesbit”, and Aria comments that that’s what she said. As Aria goes searching for her pencil, Andrew plucks it out from behind her ear and hands it to her. Noticing that Aria is still distracted, Andrew asks if she wants to take a break, “I know your heads not in the game right now and if you’re worried about your brother”, to which Aria mentions that she’s worried about a lot actually. Aria then tells Andrew that there is something that he can help her with, and explaining that Mike goes down to a gym on East Elm, Aria asks whether Andrew could follow him there and see if Mike’s meeting someone there. Listening as Aria adds that she would go there herself but if Mike saw her there…, Andrew tells her that he’s got it, “I’m on it”. Turning as Mike walks back into the living room, Andrew listens as he angrily asks whether Aria was in his room. Watching as Aria tells Mike to calm down and that she was just doing laundry, and Mike telling her that he doesn’t keep his underwear in his desk, Andrew excuses himself from the situation, saying that he’s just going to go outside and make a call. Hearing something crash, Andrew pops his head back inside to see what is going on. In the woods, Andrew watches as Mike stashes a foil packet in a hollowed out tree branch. Walking out of Lucky Leons Cupcakes, Andrew listens as Aria questions what Mike put inside the tree, but Andrew says that he doesn’t know, “I started to climb up then I heard something and I thought he was coming back so I took off”. As they sit down at one of the outside tables, Andrew suggests that he could go back, but Aria tells him that it’s okay, and he did the right thing. Andrew then tells Aria that her instincts were right, “he’s definitely up to something”, and the foil packet Mike hid is in the woods behind Mona’s house, “I know which tree it is, I could show you”. When Aria tells Andrew that if he could just describe it, she can take it from here, Andrew says that Aria shouldn’t go alone, “seriously”. Adding that he doesn’t think Aria should be alone in the house with Mike either, Andrew listens as Aria tells him she won’t be, her dad gets back later. Aria assures Andrew that she’s fine, and asking if she’s sure, Andrew mentions that Aria should know that he’s here if she needs him. Bloody Hell Stepping out of the bushes as Aria arrives home, Andrew questions if she forgot about him. Upon realisation, Aria questions that they had a study session scheduled for tonight, and when Andrew tells her, “yep”, Aria apologises, saying that she totally spaced. As Aria questions if Andrew has been waiting outside long, Andrew tells her no, just long enough to start Anna Karenina, “and finish it”. Andrew tells Aria not to worry about it, “the Cold War waits”, before asking if they should get started. As Andrew starts to towards the front door, Aria calls out to him, saying that she feels terrible about flaking, but she’s hoping they can hold off on the study sessions for a while. Saying okay, Andrew tells Aria that if she’s going to blow off studying, perhaps she can squeeze in a movie, “I got two tickets to a screening of All the President’s Men”. Aria wonders if Andrew means tonight, to which he tells her its tomorrow at the Art House Theater downtown. Andrew questions what Aria has to say, and smiling, Aria says that she’d like to, but wonders if it’s a date. Shrugging, Andrew says he doesn’t know, before questioning Aria as to whether it is. Aria tells him that it can’t be, she’s still sort of seeing Ezra, and when Andrew questions her, “sorta?”, Aria says that she is, sort of. Commenting that Aria seems less sure of that than she did of the three branches of government, Andrew tells her not to sweat it, “we’ll got as friends”. When Aria agrees that they’ll go as friends, Andrew adds that they’ll be study buddies, before explaining that the movies about Watergate, “so it’s like a civics and history lesson rolled into one”. Listening as an unconvinced Aria says that it sounds entertaining, Andrew tells her she won’t be sorry, “it’s a thrilled about getting messages from a shadowing figure who knows everybody’s secrets”. As Andrew says that it’s wild stuff, Aria non-committedly agrees, before Andrew says that he’ll see her later. From the Montgomery’s front door, Andrew calls out to Aria, asking if she’s home. Aria calls back, saying that she’s ‘up here’. Hearing a crash, Andrew rushes into Mike’s bedroom, finding Aria on the ground, “what happened?” Asking if Aria’s okay, Andrew listens as Aria says that she was standing on the weight bench and it broke. Picking up a nut and bolt, Andrew comment, “that’s weird”, and when Aria questions him, Andrew explains that the nut and bolt don’t match, “if your brother had been on this the weights would have crushed his skull”. Checking Aria’s ankle, Andrew asks if it hurts when he presses down on it, to which Aria tells him it does a little. Saying that he doesn’t think it’s broken, Andrew tells Aria that she may have a sprain, before asking what she was doing up on the weight bench. As he’s strapping Aria’s ankle, Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she was just grabbing something from the dart board, before Andrew comments that this is why they need to hang out more, “I’m basically a human step ladder”. Continuing to strap Aria’s ankle, Andrew notes that for such a petite girl she brings a lot of chaos. Going on, Andrew rambles that it’s not as though he minds chasing down angry bikers with a baseball bat, “’cause, I mean, I don’t, I like problems”, before he lists the kinds of problems he likes, “math equations, jigsaw puzzles, complicated girls”, and saying that they don’t scare him, Andrew mentions that what does scare him is the swelling on Aria’s ankle, and she might need to get a doctor to look at it. Looking up to Aria, Andrew notices that she’s crying, and scooting over to her, he offers Aria his sleeve to wipe her tears, telling her to go to town. Aria shakes her head, wiping her tears, and as the two share a look, Andrew leans in to kiss her, a kiss Aria reciprocates. The Melody Lingers On In a classroom at Rosewood High, Andrew lays out some papers on desks. When Aria walks in and greets him, Andrew greets her back, “hey”, before commenting that she’s been hard to find. Aria says that she knows, and that she meant to text him back, but there’s just been a lot going on. After saying that he knows, Andrew questions how it went, and when Aria just looks at him, Andrew says “the test”, before asking if he’s a successful tutor. With a smile, Aria tells him he’s very successful, and walking past Aria to get another stack of papers, Andrew tells her, “good”. Questioning how Mike is, Andrew listens as Aria says that Mike’s okay, she guesses, and that he’s up in Harrisburg with his lacrosse team and they’re turning it into a field trip. Aria adds that she’s glad Mike’s out of town to keep his mind off..., and when she trails off, Andrew says, “the trial”, to which Aria confirms the trial. Andrew questions that it’s happening fast, and Aria tells him that that’s how Mr DiLaurentis wanted it, no motions or delays. Andrew mentions that he guesses that’s what Mr DiLaurentis thinks is best for Alison, to which Aria says she guesses so. Changing the subject, Aria asks how Andrew is, and Andrew tells her that he’s fine, but he’s getting a little tired of memorialising Mona, “Mrs Horowitz keeps talking about her”. Aria suggests that Mrs Horowitz is just trying to understand like the rest of them, Andrew says that he supposes, but it’s like Mrs Horowitz is ready to nominate Mona for sainthood, “our best scholar, our martyred hero. Like she won every championship on her own”. When Aria mentions that she guesses Mona was a pretty aggressive competitor, Andrew says she wasn’t aggressive, she was vicious, and he’s seen Mona intellectually kneecap dozens of kids and the only thing Mona likes better than winning is taking the credit. Saying that they’re lucky Mona didn’t get to college and start thinking of running for president, Andrew listens as Aria wonders if Andrew is saying that the world is better off without Mona, to which Andrew clarifies that he’s saying there are other people on the team. Across the street from the Vanderwaal residence, Andrew stands watching, and after having seen Spencer, Aria and Emily enter, he turns and walks away. At The Brew, Andrew calls out to Aria who has just walked in, before saying that he didn’t want her getting the wrong idea. When Aria questions him about what, Andrew explains that he’s been thinking and he realises that he made a really bad impression when he said what he did about Mona. Aria tells him that everything about Mona was complicated, to which Andrew says that when he said what he did about her, he saw the look that crossed Aria’s face, “and it wasn’t the way I wanna see you look at me. Ever”. As Aria says that it’s just her face, and sometimes it does things without checking with her first, Andrew tells her that it sounded like he was saying that Mona deserved what happened to her, and he doesn’t believe that. Listening as Aria says that nobody does, Andrew says that it was bothering him, and he just wanted to make sure they were clear on this, to which Aria says they’re clear. After saying that if Aria needs him for anything, “cramming for an exam, or driving out to some roadhouse”, Andrew questions that she has him on speed dial. Aria tells him right, and saying that he feels better, Andrew kisses her on the cheek. Noticing the look on Aria’s face as he pulls back, Andrew comments that he guesses he surprised her face again, to which Aria says that it’s okay, and she’ll call him. Saying okay, Andrew walks from the establishment. I'm a Good Girl, I Am During Alison's ongoing trial, Andrew slides into the seat next to Aria as she listens to Lesli's testimony and holds her hand. The next day at school, while Aria is working on the yearbook, Andrew walks into the classroom. He asks Aria why she failed to call him the previous night, but she shrugs it off, saying that she had family stuff to deal with. Andrew wants to know if the family stuff is actully about Mike. Aria admits that it is: Alison's trial is starting to mess with Mike's head and so she has asked Ezra to take Mike away for a couple of days. Andrew is surprised that Aria went to Ezra for help instead of come to him since he thought that her and Ezra were over for good. Aria assures him that though they are definitely broken up, Mike bonded with Ezra after Mona's memorial. Andrew, a little hurt, states that he can bond with Mike too, "you don't need a teaching degree for that." Aria tries to reassure him that she and Ezra are just friends, it's just that Ezra's got a cabin up in the Poconos, and so her parents are comfortable with him taking Mike up there. Contemptuously, Andrew comments that Ezra has "got Mom and Pop on his side, too." Aria tries to make him understand that it's not a competition between him and Ezra, she and Ezra happen to have a lot of history. Andrew states that he has offered to help Aria the same way that Ezra has but he thinks that Aria doesn’t seem to hear him when he says that he’s there for her. Ella tells Aria to get back to work. Aria comforts him, saying that she does hear him and gives him a kiss. Later, that night, when Aria is unable to reach Ezra or Mike on the phone, as a last resort, she calls Andrew to ask him to go and check on Mike but Andrew doesn't answer her calls. The next day, as Aria sits by the stairwell in the courthouse, waiting for the jury's verdict, Andrew walks up to her. Aria asks him why he didn't pick up her calls the previous night and Andrew claims that he was busy completing his yearbook page and his phone must have died. Andrew wants to know why Aria is sitting on the stairs, to which she replies "it's either here or the parking lot." Aria confesses that she hates waiting and so Andrew offers to join her and she accepts. As they sit together, Andrew asks for Aria's help on his yearbook page. Aria reads through his page and smiling, comments "I know you're a nice guy and all, but I didn't know you were an award-winning Pathfinder scout." Andrew admits that he was one for twelve years and says "You never know when those skills are gonna come in handy." Welcome to the Dollhouse Sitting in The Brew, Andrew opens up his laptop when he hears Veronica Hastings receiving a phone call. Having hacked into Veronica's phone via Bluetooth, Andrew listens as Veronica tells Melissa that there's something she needs to know. |-|Season 6= Game On, Charles He is currently on the run from the police as he is the prime suspect for kidnapping The Liars since Tanner and her team discover the van used to kidnap the girls, what is supposed to be Andrew's diary filled with notes about the girls and camera equipment at a farm owned by Andrew's uncle. Songs of Innocence Toby and his new police partner Lorenzo are chasing Andrew through the woods. Toby finally tackles Andrew to the ground, while the latter begs to Toby to listen to him. But Toby isn't interested in listening to anything Andrew has to say and punches him in the stomach. Lorenzo shows up at the scene but Toby asks him to walk away and give him a few minutes alone with Andrew. Lorenzo tells Toby to do his job and Andrew is arrested. Aria, while being questioned by the police about her abductor, tells the police that she didn't see the face of her kidnapper as he was masked at all times. She is informed by the police that they have no eye witness connecting Andrew to the dollhouse, only circumstantial evidence. Convinced that Andrew is 'A', Aria lies to the police that she saw her captor unmasked once, and it was Andrew. But it is obvious that Aria is lying and fails to convince the police of it. By the end of the episode, Andrew is being interrogated by the police, though the heated conversation is muffled. Songs of Experience Andrew is released and all charges against him are dropped since he was having his appendix removed the weekend Sara was abducted and also has an alibi for the time Mona was kidnapped. The girls are walking back home from Alison's house when they come across Andrew leaving the police station after being processed. Aria walks toward Andrew and tries to talk to him, but he shouts at her to stay away from him. Aria tells him that she's glad that he has been released, but Andrew spits out that this is not true according to what he heard, hinting that Andrew came to know about Aria's false testimony against him. A furious Andrew tells Aria that the whole time the police were "trying to find" him, he was searching the woods, looking for her. He wanted to be the hero, but instead got thrown in jail while his parents were investigated and his uncle’s farm, the Campbell Apple farm, was turned upside down, all because he didn’t want to believe what the people of Rosewood thought of the Liars. Aria tries to explain what happened, but Andrew doesn’t want to hear anything and angrily tells her that he can’t wait to graduate and get as far away from them as possible. Hanna points out that the girls may not even graduate, but Andrew contemptuously tells her that school wants the Liars gone just as much as the rest of the town and will even make them graduate with honors just to get rid of them. Toby and Lorenzo offer him a lift in their squad car, but he even refuses to get in the same car with them. He compares the girls to a toxic dump before storming off. Appearances (13/140) |} Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood High School Alum